The Ugly Truth
by turtle76
Summary: The truth about why God is really absent from his sons and daughters. The truth lies here...
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is something me and my friend came up with. What about God's absence? That's most I can say about it. Review please, let me know if you like it. I'm not 100% sure about this story. Okay so near the end of it Dean gets protective of Castiel, so I guess you can say there might be some destiel but I don't think it will be. Just Dean been over protective and stuff**.

Castiel woke up laying in the middle of a field. Darkness all around him, he assumed it to be night time on earth. He looked up at the stars in the sky. He sighed softly and stood to his feet. He looked left then right then left again and started towards the left. He was determined to the find the door to find his brother, his brother Lucifer. He kept walking straight; he felt something pulling him in that direction. He came upon a road and walked along the shoulder of the road. He walked on that abandoned road for three hours until he heard a car roaring down the road. He stopped walking and turned around to look at the car. The car started to slow down and he froze. This was the first time he was encountering humans. The car pulled up next to him and guy in the passenger seat had longish brown hair, and the way he was sitting he could tell he was tall.

"Hey are you okay?" The man asked Castiel.

Castiel just stared wide eyed at the man. He then nodded slightly.

"What are you doing out here?" The man asked.

"I fell." Castiel replied with a serious look on his face.

"Fell? From where, the sky? You look like terrible." The man driving said with a chuckle ducking his head down to look up at Castiel.

"Yes. Actually I did. I am an Angel of the Lord and I fell from Heaven. I need to find my brother." Castiel looked at the men with hope in his eyes.

The man with brown hair looked over at the man with blonde hair. The blonde hair man got out the car and walked over to Castiel. "My name is Dean, Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." He said pointing to the brown haired man climbing out of the passanger side.

Castiel backed up in shock, "I know you." He said pointing at Dean. "I know you to." He said pointing to Sam.

"That's not important. I just need your help." Castiel said looking straight to Dean. Castiel never took his eyes off of the other man and walked to him until they were in inch apart. Castiel placed his hand on Deans shoulder. "Please, help me find my brother. I need to save heaven."

Dean looked at the angel and smiled softly. "Who would I be if I said no? Saving people is what we do best." Dean smiled.

"Thank you, Dean. My name is Castiel." The angel smiled at the man.

"Alright, well lets get going then. Start tracking down your brother." Dean said hoping into the car Sam following. Castiel flashed into the backseat. Dean sighed, "So what's your brother's name?" Dean asked as he started the car and drove 70mph down the abandoned road.

"Lucifer." Castiel said.

Both Sam and Dean gasped at the same time. "W-what?" Dean asked looking at Castiel through the rearview mirror. "Why would you need to find him?" Dean asked.

"He knows the truth about what happened to our father. Everyone thinks that he has abandoned us, but I knew he couldn't. So I dug and found out the horrible truth." Castiel said looking out the window and up at the sky. "I just need to find Lucifer, and ask him to help me to stop Michael." Castiel said determination in his voice.

"Michael? The archangel Michael?" Sam asked confused. Castiel nodded. "Why would you need to stop him?"

"Cas, tell us what you know." Dean said in a soft voice looking ahead at the road.

"Well, Michael is the head of all angels. He's the oldest brother. Me and my brother Gabriel were drinking some alcohol and smoking some weed. I know we're angels and stuff but watching your family kill themselves and fight all the time it sucks." Castiel said meeting Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror, his eyes showing a hint of sorrow. "Then Michael found me and Gabriel. We were hiding from the war for days in a world that Gabriel came up with. When Michael found out what we have been doing he threated to banish up from heaven. Gabriel started yelling at Michael for saying that to me. Next thing I knew I was walking in what seemed like a forest. I walked straight for days, until I found this random golden door. Of course I opened it and walked in there and that is where I got this from." Castiel pulled a sword out of his over coat.

"What is that?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"It's the Michael sword. It's the only thing that I know of that can kill Michael." Castiel said tucking the sword back into his jacket.

"So after you got the sword you fell?" Dean asked wanting Castiel to finish the story desperately.

"No, I found a book." Castiel said. "The book showed me the truth. It had a lock on it so I used the sword and opened it. Then everything Lucifer has been through flashed through my mind, including the real reason he got banished." Castiel said looking out the window again. Dean looked through the rearview mirror and his heart sank at seeing the look of sadness on the other man's face. Castiel sighed before continuing. "The war in heaven all started because of how father was absent. Michael was the next in charged so we had to listen to him until father returned, and some of else held hope that father would return, but some of us didn't and that is what we fought about. Weather father would return or not. I and Gabriel didn't care what happened; we just wanted the fighting to stop. That is why we hid. I haven't even seen my brother since that day Michael found out." Castiel stopped and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Don't worry Cas, we will help you." Dean said looking at Castiel through the rearview mirror. Castiel was still looking out the window.

Sam turned on the seat to look back at the angel. "So what was the truth about Lucifer getting banished?" Sam asked looking a little to curious.

Castiel turned and faced Sam. "He got banished because he knew the truth. The horrible truth on what happened to my father. Michael, he killed our father. Michael wanted the power but father wouldn't have it. Michael killed him, and Lucifer watched it happen. Michael banished him so no one would know the truth." More tears slid down Castiels face as he looked down at his hands. "Michael killed my father, and I watched it because of that book. I watched my father beg for his life. I saw Michael covered in blood." Castiel laied down on the back seat and sobbed. Castiel has never cried like this before.

"I'm sorry Cas. We will kill Michael for all that he has done okay?" Dean said pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road. Sam looked at him with a puzzled look. Dean got out of the car and slid into the back placing Castiels head in his lap. "I'm here Cas. Everything will be okay." Dean felt in his chest that he had to protect him. Castiel looked so vulnable and Dean didn't even know him, but something in his heart told him to protect this angel, so what is what Dean is going to do. "Sam you drive us to the next motel." Sam just nodded sliding to the driver side. Sam drove them for hours no one talked, no music played. The only noise that was being heard was Castiels sobs.

**Okay so review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I know there were a few mistakes in the last chapter and I do apologize for that. It's a little longer then I expected, but I just didn't want to stop writing. So I hope you enjoy it, review please. Let me know what you think.**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from the bathroom of the motel.

"What Dean?" Sam said as he rolled his eyes at the name.

"I want pie!" Dean yelled back grinning at himself in the mirror.

"I don't want to go to the store." Sam said as he sat on his bed and rested his back on the headboard. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and started typing away on the keys.

Dean grunted and opened the bathroom door and walked out. He saw that Sam was doing whatever on his laptop and Castiel was still sitting in the chair looking out the window. Dean walked over to the table took the chair and dragged it next to Castiels. "Hey, Cas." Dean said softly.

Castiel didn't turn his head and just kept looking at the sky. "Hello, Dean." Castiel replied with no emotion in his voice.

Dean put his hand on the angels shoulder. "I'm going out to the store, would you like to come?" Dean decided it was the right thing to ask him.

Castiels head turned towards Dean. "Of course."

"Alright, good." Dean said with a small smile. He stood up from the chair and grabbed his keys. "Cas and I are going to the store, Sammy." Dean said smiling at his baby brother before turning around and heading out the door Castiel following closely behind him. Dean got into the driver side of his baby, Castiel got in the passenger side. Dean put the car in reverse and backed up then drove straight forward to the store. He pulled up to a diner; he parked the car and got out. "Come on Cas." Dean said smiling shutting the door behind him.

Castiel flashed out and appeared next to Dean. Dean jumped a little. "Dude, you can't keep flashing around like that." Dean said with a small smile.

"Sorry." Castiel said still no emotion in his voice. "What are we doing here?" He asked looking around as they entered into the building.

"To eat." Dean said giving the hostess lady a grin. The lady nodded and grabbed two menus. "Right this way sir." She said having Dean and Castiel follow her to their booth. Dean slide in first and Castiel took the seat across from him.

"I do not eat, Dean." Castiel said staring at Dean with his piercing blue eyes.

"It's okay, just get something to drink if you want to." Dean said with a soft smile.

Sam got startled when his phone started to ring. He looked at who was calling him and grinned. "Hello?" He asked when he answered the phone.

"_Hi, Sam."_ The voice from the other line said.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"_I hear that you guys have an angel with you? Why would you have one of those things with you?"_ The person asked with fear in her voice.

"Dean wants to help him, and how do you even know about that?" Sam asked confused.

"_Angels and Demons don't really mix Sam, I thought you would at least know that." _She said.

"I do, but can you do me one favor?" Sam asked as he set the laptop down on the bed and swung his feet over and stood up. He walked over to the window and peered out to make sure no one was around his room.

"_What Sam?" _She asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We need to get to hell. Can you help us find a way to get there?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

She started laughing loudly. _"Only you Winchesters would want to go to hell on your own free will. But I will see what I can do. I'll call you, bye Sam." _With that she hung up.

Sam went to lie down on the bed once more. He pulled his laptop back onto his lap and went back to doing research. Thirty minutes went by before he heard the Impalas engine roaring, followed by two doors slamming shut and the motel room door opening.

"Damn, didn't know it took that long to go to the store." Sam said lifting his eyes to look at Dean.

"We ended up going to the diner for dinner." Dean said rubbing his tummy with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yes, it was quite good. Except I do not need to eat, but it was still good." Castiel said still no emotion in his voice

"Well that's good." Sam said looking at Castiel. Castiel just nodded.

"Do you sleep?" Dean asked looking at Castiel. Castiel looked over at Dean and shook his head. Dean sighed to himself. "Well we do, so you do what you want…"

"Don't like the motel room!" Sam shouted almost a little too loudly.

Dean and Castiel both looked at Sam with identical confused looks. "Why can't he?" Dean asked

"Demons already know he's with us." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Demons? What? How?" Dean asked as he walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it.

"Yes, and Ruby told me." Sam said, preparing himself mentally for the bitch fit he was about to get from Dean.

"Ruby? Why would you believe a demon Sam?" Dean asked a little harsher then he intended. Dean loved his baby brother Sam, but hated that he trusted a demon so much. It made him sick really.

"Because she called me, and asked about the angel. She's looking into a way we can get to hell." Sam said with a hidden hint of pride in his voice. Sam liked Ruby, so any chance he had to gloat about her helping him with something that big was going to take it, just in a hidden way so Dean don't know.

Dean didn't know what to say, he knew what better way to get into hell then from a demons help. Dean just grumbled then shifted over to his bed. "I'm going to bed." Dean climbed into bed.

Sam smirked and let out a breathy chuckle. He soon lay down as well, and both men drifted off to sleep. Castiel was left sitting in a chair staring out the window. Castiel folded his hands still looking at the sky. _"Gabriel, if you can hear this please, help me. I can't do this alone. I miss my brother, I know you the truth. If you didn't, you wouldn't have zapped me to the path that you did. Gabriel please."_ Another tear trickled down Castiels cheek. Castiel was getting confused, he was enduring human emotions. Castiel closed his eyes and bowing his head unfolding his hands.

Castiel jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw him, a smile crept across Castiels lips. "Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Hello, Castiel." Gabriel said a smile forming on his lips. "It's been way to long. I was starting to think you haven't found that door yet." Gabriel said jokingly.

"How come Michael couldn't find me on that path? I walked for hours; he could have found me easily." Castiel asked looking his brother in the eyes.

"Balthazar made the room. He made it so Michael couldn't find it. But he had told me about it recently actually, and said when the time is right to send you to it. You had to find it, you have to help save the family." Gabriel said sitting on the chair next to his brother.

"But I can't." Castiel said looking down, to ashamed to look his brother in the eyes.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself. Here take this." Gabriel handed Castiel a piece of paper. "It will help you find Luci, when you find him get him to help. You both go after Michael and you end all of this. It's up to you Castiel, call me if you need help. It was nice to see you again." Gabriel flashed him a grin and flashed out.

The echo of fluttering wings woke Dean up in a panic. He shot up and looked around the room, when he saw Castiel sitting there with a smile on his face he smiled as well. "Is everything okay Cas?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Castiel looked over at Dean, "Yes, just got good news actually." Castiel said holding the white piece of paper to show him.

Dean got out of bed and walked over to Castiel. He took the piece of paper and studied the words on it. It was a summoning spell. "What's this?" Dean asked handed the piece of paper back to Castiel.

"It's a spell to summon Lucifer." Castiel said. "Gabriel gave it to me."

Dean stared at Castiel. "When did you talk to Gabriel?" Dean asked before taking a seat in the chair.

"Just a few moments ago." Castiel stated. "He said if I need him I can call him again and he will answer." Castiel said a smile still on his lips.

For as long as he's been with this angel he has never once seen him smile till now and his smile, it was full. No half ass smile, a full smile to show he was really happy. It made Dean smile as well. Dean was still confused on why he was drawn to this angel so much, why he even believed him when he claimed to be an angel of the lord. Dean didn't know that answer yet, but he was going to help save Castiels family.

Dean smiled looking at Castiel. "How about we wake Sammy up and we start the spell?" Dean asked standing to his feet.

Castiel nodded like a child who just got a new toy and he finally gets to play with it. Maybe that's why Dean has to protect him, because he reminds him of a vulnerable innocent child. Still new to this world and he was to protect him like he protected Sam.

Dean was standing by the sink in the bathroom filling a cup up with ice cold water. Castiel appeared behind him. "What you doing?" Castiel asked into Dean's ear making Dean jump.

He turned around with a cup of water in his hand. "We need to wake Sam up." Dean said with a grin on his face. He walked out of the bathroom Castiel close behind him he walked next to Sams bed and dumped the water on Sams face.

Sam shot up jumping out of the bed. Sam looked at Dean and his face went serious. "Water, really?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Yes really, now get dried we need your help, bitch." Dean said smiling at the last word. One little word has so much meaning to them and Dean loved it.

"Whatever, jerk." Sam said a smile finally breaking onto his lips. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel walking back out. He walked over to the kitchen where Dean and Castiel were sitting. He saw the piece of paper. "What's that?" he asked looking down at it.

"It's a summoning spell. We're going to summon Lucifer himself." Dean said looking at Sam.

"I think I would feel better going to hell and seeing him, not bringing him on earth." Sam said taking the last chair and pulling it in. He picked the paper up and studied everything on it. "How did you get this anyway?" Sam asked looking between Dean and Castiel.

"Gabriel gave it to me." Castiel said, his eyes lit up when he mentioned his brother.

"Oh, well how smart do you think it would be to summon him onto earth?" Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Can't hurt to try and plus he's Castiels brother. Well lets get going, Sam you go to the store and get the supplies we need and I'll stay here and set up."

"Come on Dean. In the middle of a motel, we are going to summon the devil." Sam said being sarcastic. You're right, lets go somewhere else. Ten minutes later Castiel, Sam and Dean were all in the car heading to the store that was opened 24/7. They got the supplies they need for the spell. Dean drove them for another hour until a wooded area appeared on the abandoned back roads. They all climbed out and walked deeper into the woods and set everything up. They agreed on having Castiel reading the spell, just to be on the safe side. Dean and Sam back up as Castiel said they spell. When he was done nothing had happened. Castiel could feel his heart aching, "_Did Gabriel lie to me?"_ He kept repeating over and over in his head.

"No I did not lie to you brother. You have to wait, Luci still needs a vessel." Gabriel said smiling placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. "I promise." Gabriel looked into his eyes. Gabriel exchanged a look with Dean and Sam, and then nodded in approval and to thank them for watching after his little brother. Dean and Sam nodded back taking a stand next to Gabriel and Castiel.

"Hello, brothers." A voice from behind them said. All four of the men turned around quickly and there was a man about 6"1 with brown hair and blue eyes stood there with a smile on his face. "It is so nice to see you." He said taking a step towards them. He looked at Sam, "Sam, is that you?" He asked.

"How do you know Sam?" Castiel asked look directly at the man.

"He's my vessel, my true vessel." He said looking at Castiel.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks of confusions. "Don't worry, Dean. I'm not going to hurt him. I will never hurt him, that I promise you." He said smiling.

Gabriel looked at the man and smiled. "Oh, Luci, it was been way to long." Gabriel said taking a step towards him.

"That it has been, but I'm sure you didn't summon me for a tea party. So what's up brother?" Lucifer said standing in the same spot and not moving

"I have called you for help. I need your help to stop Michael." Castiel said looking at Lucifer. Lucifer looked back at Castiel, Lucifer could see the pain in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're the one who found the book." Lucifer sighed. He was hoping someone else would have.

"Yes, I did. I saw what Michael did to father, and I want to kill him for it." Castiel said the sadness in his eyes fading and turning to anger.

Lucifer looked at Gabriel, "Did you not think about your brother in any of this? Just look at him, look at all that anger on top of all that pain."

Gabriel looked at Castiel. "I do care about him. What does that have to do with this?" Gabriel looked back to Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed walking to Castiel. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Castiel is turning human."

Castiel looked up at Lucifer, his eyes wide. "What?"

"When you fell did you burn your wings?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know, I never looked or even thought about it. Why?" Castiel said.

"Well then open them up, and let me see."

"Okay." Castiel said closing his eyes before two large black wings appeared coming from his shoulder blades.

Everyone gasped when they looked at them. One was beautiful, with feathers the size of Sams forearms. But the other one was black and no feathers. It looked like a bat wing. Lucifer rubbed his hand across the burnt wing.

"You are slowly turning human Castiel. If you don't fall right, and you burn your wings even a little you will turn human." Lucifer said. "I am sorry."

Castiel opened his eyes losing his focus on his wings and they disappeared. Castiel stared at Gabriel then Lucifer he didn't know what to say.

Gabriel put an arm around Castiels shoulder. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Gabriel smiled lightly at him.

"I don't care about that anymore. I want to know if you are going to help us stop Michael." Castiel said wiggling free from Gabriels arm. "If I'm going to become human, I at least want to help my family before I fully become human."

Dean looked at Castiel, sorrow filling his eyes. That is when Dean realized he needed to protect Castiel so much. Castiel wanted nothing more than to save his family, and that's all Dean ever wanted as well. No matter what they both loved their families more than anything.

"What can I do? There is no way I can get to heaven, and Dean, stop ogling my brother." Lucifer said looking to Dean glaring at him.

"What? I wasn't." Dean defended.

"Mhm sure." Lucifer said a smiling coming across his lips when he looked back at Castiel and his cheeks where slightly pinker. "You get Michael down here to earth and I'll take care of him. But then that does mean Sam over there." He pointed to Sam. "Will have to say yes, and Dean you will have to say yes. You both are the vessels, Sam you are mine. Dean you are Michaels."

Dean looked at Sam who looked terrified. "No, why would we help yous?" Dean said.

"Because it will help Castiels family, and possibly end the human race." Lucifer said with a grin. "Just think about it. It was nice seeing you Gabriel." He nodded towards Gabriel. "And you as well, Castiel." He nodded towards Castiel. "With that, I am gone."

There was a sound of wings fluttering and Lucifer was gone. Dean looked at Sam "That was strange."

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam. "Don't say yes, don't kill yourselves on behalf of my family." Castiel smiled but Dean saw the pain behind that smile and apparently so did Gabriel.

"Cassie, don't worry. Everything will turn out alright." Gabriel said giving his brother a warm smile. "Just hang in there and stay with the Winchesters." Gabriel looked at the boys and they nodded in agreement to watching after him. "Sam, walk Castiel to the car. I need to talk to Dean alone." Sam just nodded with no arguing.

Gabriel looked at Dean. "Please keep an eye out for him. I saw the way he looks at you. You saved him, and now he's turning human. His emotions are all messed up, so please, watch him for me." Gabriel said, more so telling Dean to then asking him to.

Dean nodded. "I will."

Gabriel smiled. "Thank you." Then he flashed away leaving Dean alone. Dean looked up into the sky and his smile faded. _"Fuck you, Michael."_ Dean thought to himself before turning around and walking back to the car. He got in the car and the three of them drove down the road.


End file.
